Once Upon A Time: I Was A Mistress
by SanityandInsane
Summary: In an era where women had little rights to no rights some have chosen a life as a Mistress where everyday is a lonely, cold world. Where you can only find love in secret even though you know you’re husband wants you’re undying attention and love.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time I was a Mistress…

Full Summary: In an era where women had little rights to no rights some have chosen a life as a Mistress where everyday is a lonely, cold world. Where you can only find love in secret even though you know you're husband wants you're undying attention and love. Sisters who hate your guts just because you are the new wife and you're getting all of the attention. When an upcoming war is approaching and her husband is involved one woman makes the decision to choose him or her new lover. Sess/Kag, Inu/Kik, Mir/San

I had this great feeling to write about or loosely base this story off a movie that has caught my fancy quite a few times called Raise the Red Lantern. It's a Chinese inspired movie which takes you into the life of four women who are struggling to gain their husband's attention.

The main storyline is going to be on Kagome and her time as a Mistress. The main change will probably be the war. I really hope everyone likes this story is going to be a bit more on the romance/drama side but never fear there is always some type of action in every story I create. Actually I hope it all fits together in the end I'm having a hard time doing that with my other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Nor do I own Raise the Red Lantern it is owned by Zhang Yimou and based on the novel of "wives and concubines" by Su Tong.

Finding a 'Suitable' Husband: Welcome to Your New Life

_The Higurashi Shrine_

"_My daughter you can not continue without a husband by you're side. It was already risky enough sending you off to get a higher education" her mother tried to explain to her. _

"_I thought the point of all of this was for me to have an education"_

"_It was when your grandfather was alive and Sota is too young to help you out right now"_

"_What about Kikyo was she not a factor also or did you forget about that too"_

"_I could never forget about her Kagome" her mother looked away from her and through the open window and sighed everyday she missed her niece who sacrificed herself for this family and her cousin. "You have much to learn about women and their roles in society"_

"_No I don't because two weeks ago I found a husband. If money is what you want mother then I will get you that money" she said glumly as her mother was shocked at her daughter's sudden decision. She just had to ask her how and why would she come to this decision so fast without consulting her first. Then she remembered that her daughter was just reacting to what she just told her to do in the first place. She of course felt horrible but she could not dwell on it that was the way life was sometimes. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm going with live Kikyo in the Northern Lands"_

"_To become a concubine Kagome you can't be serious?"_

"_I have no other way of doing this"_

"_Yes you do by finding a suitable husband Kagome but don't go this way"_

"_And to what mother to be alone, I'm already lonely" she said sadly looking down at the table that she was in front of. _

"_You aren't thinking straight Kagome--" she tried to reason but was interrupted._

"_I stand by my decision mother" she shouted at her mother for the first time she really wanted to feel bad about how she say that comment but she could not. Her life though not at all glamorous was good enough to keep her out of any man's hands. But now that was ruined there was not man to keep up the household because like her mother pointed out so bluntly Sota was too young to vouch for her. Two weeks ago her grandfather died of a heart attack while closing the family owned charm shop which was part if the shrine in town three days after that they buried him. That was when her mother started to harass her about quitting school which she did because they needed the money and to find a husband. _

_Kikyo and her Grandfather were the ones helping her out with shrine and her schooling. He was dead and Kikyo could not afford it alone especially since her husband barely allowed her to share his money for her to go to school in the Western Lands, her homeland. Her cousin's money would only go to the shrine now and that wasn't much so therefore she went herself to Naraku and asked to be his next wife. That was three days ago when she finally gave the man what he wanted two of the Higurashi family members. That was the main goal that and her little brother Sota, he was her main goal for the future._

"_I'm so sorry it had to be this way Kagome, I'm sorry that you have to live this life" she said now fully crying at the window for her daughter. _

"_Tears are for the weak mother so please be strong for me. I'll be fine just enjoy this time with me now and always be there to guide Sota. He will take over Higurashi Shrine one day Kikyo and I will make sure of it" _

"_I will"_

"_I'm going to still be all alone" she muttered to herself she stood from her mother and walked to her room to feel more of the emptiness to her heart and soul. As she kept walking two tears fell down her cheeks she truly lonely. _

_ --BR-- _

"You bastard, never did you say that Kagome was to be you're wife" Kikyo said while her light brown eyes staring down at Naraku in his study. She was dressed in her red and white Kimoto that pissed him off on a daily basis because she didn't seem to change her wardrobe for him, her husband.

"I wonder how you found this out fourth wife"

"For now it doesn't matter you broke our deal acknowledging that you would never ask her hand in marriage if I did so myself" she said ignoring his comment for the moment her main focus was on her cousin coming to stay in this cursed hellhole.

"I did nothing of the sort it seems that you're grandfather passed away Kikyo. Kagome was just figuring out how to help her household since my money can barely help the sacred shrine"

"Grandfather is dead and I didn't know about it" she stopped for a moment to look at the hanyou who always kept everyone in his court on a tight leash the Lord of the Northern Lands. For a moment she wanted to cry because she didn't know, she should have been there for them. So instead of breaking down like she wanted to do Kikyo decided that it was better to be angry at him for knowing nothing about her family's death.

"How dare you keep all of this from me damn you" she lunged at him not caring for the consequences of her actions, not caring about him.

Naraku on the other hand was not really fazed about her actions; he quickly stood and harshly grabbed her by the neck knocking over his wooden desk to get to her. She was dangling in the air as he spoke "Do you forget you're place so soon Kikyo I rule over you, what you eat, drink, piss I control it. If I didn't want you to know about it then it is my place to do so. But since you want to know about you're cousin, she came to me in need of a husband. She had just quit school that I was helping out with and had no where to turn. Now tomorrow you will be ready for you're new sister but tonight you will be ready for me" he finished throwing her to the ground as she coughed.

"Hey boy get Inu…no get the human Miroku to tend to her neck" he said to one of his servants who was standing against the wall. His red eyes looked down at her this time softly before scoffing walking away from her..

--BR-- 

_The Northern Lands_

Kagome was supposed to take the carriage that awaited her to the Northern Lands but she graciously refused them. She knew that it was a long distance from her homelands to the north but she was determined to prove something. She wanted to prove to herself that she was strong willed even if she was going to be a concubine to Naraku this was final act of true defiance. When she finally arrived at the palace three hours later she was quickly greeted by Naraku's housekeeper. It figures Naraku would not be there to approach her as he did weeks ago when she first arrived.

"Miss is there something I could help you out with?" the man questioned her as she stood outside the residence.

"I am Higurashi, Kagome from a few days ago? Don't you remember me?" she questioned when she saw his face scrunch up and then it softened.

"Miss Kagome I was wondering about you're arrival we've been waiting in the early morning hours for you"

"I am aware of that but I'm here that all that counts isn't"

"But I had a carriage sent" he said.

"Which I did not need so please do not do me any favors even if it comes from a good conscience" she stated bluntly.

"Yes Miss Kagome, but at least put your things down so that the servant girl can tend to them"

"I guess that will do…" she said trying to catch his name.

"Just your faithful servant Milady I have no real name for you"

"Very well where is my servant?"

"Yuka, Yuka where are you?" he said loudly.

"Never mind I'll just leave my things here in the hopes that she will pick it up" she said walking away from him. She decided to look around a little bit at her surroundings. "So this must be my new home" she muttered as she walked near the huge wooden doors but then she looked down at a girl drinking water from a huge basin and decided to join her.

"May I have some?" she asked as politely as possible because it was the girl's water after all.

"Sure I guess who are you? I've never seen you here before?" she questioned as Kagome took a sip of the cool water. The girl looked at the woman who had on a beautiful light blue Kimoto stitched with a small orange lines through it her hair was tied in a bun. Kagome also looked at the girl in the simple tan servant clothing wishing she could somehow help her. But even she knew that there was nothing she could do servants like women were always treated like trash.

Even when she started her classes there was a different standard for men and women, the man was always treated with respect first of course she didn't like that very much. But then she met a half demon of her homelands named InuYasha actually he was a spoiled Prince of the Western Lands who taught classes at her school. Her goal was to become a doctor like him something that was unheard of for a woman but of course that was cut short. In the short time she was with him though she felt like a person, like a good friend.

"I'm---"

"Miss Kagome…Oh there you are and I see you've met you're new servant Yuka"

"So you're the new Mistress" she snapped. Kagome on the other hand said nothing to her as the girl kept cleaning the clothes in front of her.

"You can't have anymore of my water either" she said snatching the basin away from her and just to spite her she poured it out.

For payback Kagome decided to do something that she never did before make the girl serve her. Usually she felt that it was wrong for others to forcefully serve you because they didn't have much. This girl though decided to piss her off by pouring out water that she politely asked for it was very evident that she was jealous of her stature as new mistress.

Her dark green eyes angrily connected with her dark brown ones. "Right bring my suitcase inside. This is your quarter servant" she finished by standing up with a smirk on her face as she walked to the housekeeper in her new home.

"I am the housekeeper of these lands. Please feel free to call me if you need assistance" he said bowing to her she bowed back as a sign of course of respect.

Franticly looking around the room she said, "Why are there so many hanging red lanterns inside this quarter? Never before have I seen a Chinese tradition in a Japanese setting"

"They are for you 'Mistress'" Yuka said smugly as she place her suitcase down by the door then turned around to do the rest of her laundry again.

"Mistress if you would like a complete tour I can show you" he said taking her out of her irate trance with her new servant.

"Very well" she said in a bored tone and then they were off to see what he called his new 'sisters' places of residence in the huge palace. So this was her life in the end she would have to grovel at the feet of a man, no half demon who wouldn't think twice about her. But at the moment her mind was on the only person called family… cousin Kikyo.

---BR--- 

---BR--- 

---BR--- 

The housekeeper had no name or real features yet just incase someone asks and this is mostly because I haven't figured out how to really form him yet. I'll try to establish that in the next chapters. Oh yeah I guess I should introduce Sesshoumaru and InuYasha soon huh? As always review.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Sisters and Other Demon Lords

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Nor do I own Raise the Red Lantern it is owned by Zhang Yimou and based on the novel of "wives and concubines" by Su Tong.

Merry Christmas everyone have fun with this chapter…

--BR-- 

"This is Mistress Midoriko she is the very First Mistress of these lands currently" he finished as Kagome looked at her big sister the woman had a very strong spiritual aura surrounding her but it was starting to dwindle. She looked young not old but then she didn't see the gray streaks in her head until she turned to her. Her brown eyes seemed to hold a lot of wisdom in then as well as the clothes she wore her Kimoto matched her long black hair and eyes flawlessly.

"Little sister shall I welcome you to these lands and to the family" she said without much warmth in her voice.

"Why thank you Big Sister I hope you love and respect me as I will you" Kagome said with the same amount of warmth she had in her voice. She looked around her home and was not surprised to see that everything looked plain from the walls to the pictures of her children. The white walls stood out the most in her home with a gold trim which did her no justice for design.

"Well enjoy the grasslands one of these days I specialize in growing great things from them" she said starting to warm up to her a little. For some reason Midoriko felt compelled to tell her something that she had never told any of her other little sisters. Maybe it was because she had the spunk that many others did not or the schooling that she had that made her warm up to her. Whatever the case may be she knew that this girl's aura was different like Kikyo's when she first arrived before Naraku stole that from her. She even hoped that Naraku would not steal that spark it was fun.

"Yes big sister" she said bowing to her as the housekeeper ushered her away from her household. They walked three miles on the grounds to get to her next sister's home. She had read in a letter a while ago that the second and third sisters were demons. That would prove interesting since Kikyo and she were young priestesses, from the looks of things Midoriko was also. "That woman is an old hag I wonder how old Naraku is really to have met and married her. He looks like he is in his early twenties while she is in her late fifties" she said as they were away from her home as the approached the next house the housekeeper ignored that comment completely.

"Now Mistress we approach the next house of you're big sister Kagyua Second Mistress of the lands" he said bowing before the house and her again.

"Housekeeper there is no need for introductions. You must be Kagome our newest addition welcome little sister" she finished a little out of breath while greeting her. She had some type of warmness to her that Kagome could not deny felt great for once she felt a little better about staying here even though she had not seen her cousin yet.

"Thank you I have yet to meet a friendly face" she said smiling.

"Then I'm glad I'm the first person to have that friendly face. Come to the house you're other big sister Yura is sitting with tea" she said returning the favor.

"Ok I would like that" she said smiling for once.

"Mistress Kagome we must not tarry either you must meet with your cousin and the fifth Mistress Sango"

"Of course but I must have some tea, it will be rude to deny my older sisters" she said trying to sound as happy as she could but still she wasn't.

"Housekeeper don't be so rude we will have her out in a moment" she said to him.

"Yes Mistress"

"Housekeeper is modest, now I know that your Kikyo's cousin right?" she said as they walked she was dressed in a dark purple and white Kimoto with her long greenish-black hair trailing behind her. The main house keeper was behind him waiting to show Kagome the other places of the palace.

"Yes I am and now I'll be able to see her more often" she said smiling at her and it was true she wanted to see her cousin badly.

"Yes that is the best thing I guess, she stopped as they approached the door, Yura come meet our little sister"

"Big sister I'm coming our children are giving me a run for my money" Yura shouted out to her sister.

"Lord Naraku's children little sister let's not forget that" she finished as a two little girls came running up to Kagyua she her smile broaden even more at them.

"Ayano, Ayaka I'm glad that you are both here meet your new Auntie Kagome"

Together both the girls smiled at her then bowed and said "Nice to meet you Auntie" that really made Kagome smile even more that and the little girls were so cute. Both girls were dressed in red Kimonos with cute pigtails, when the girls looked up again they saw her with widen red eyes like Naraku. There was no way that you could not distinguish them from Naraku they both looked just like him. Then they were shooed away to wait for their lessons.

"I have shamed Lord Naraku with a daughter" she said sadly looking at her new little sister as her child walked away. "Housekeeper where is Nazuna she was suppose to help them with their school lessons a while ago"

"I'm afraid that she is just teaching Kazuki and Tatsuya for now she will be here for you both in the afternoon"

"What! When did she start teaching them Lord Naraku always made it perfectly clear that they were have male teachers not females"

"They're usual teacher is sick so Milord decided that the girls will be taught in the afternoon"

"Ugh very well, she looked at Kagome again and her face softened, I'm sorry for that outburst I just want the best for my child as does Yura" she said looking at her other sister who was dressed in an all black Kimoto. She wondered if the woman was hot in that attire but decided not to ask that question.

"I understand, does Naraku have four children" she said without even realizing that she just came from Midoriko home where she saw portraits of two children.

"No he already has six children his eldest child are in school in the Eastern Lands the other one is trying to 'woo' the Inu-youkai's eldest son Sesshoumaru in the Western Lands. Actually she is that man's betrothed and when she was of age she had to be with him just in case the Inutashio dies" Yura said finally said interrupting her big sister before she could say anything. Kagome just stared in awe at the details of this information she knew that Naraku was a very strong half demon but…damn.

"Little sister would you like some tea now" Kagyua said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um maybe later I think that I will be going now" she said as she turned to the housekeeper. She walked to the next house without a word just thinking about when it will be her turn to produce his child.

--BR-- 

The next house took more time than it should have to approach mostly because Kagome wanted to look her best for her cousin. She even went so far as to pick flowers out for her home and she didn't even know why. As they approached the house they were assaulted with moans and grunts which only meant that Naraku wasn't finished with his cousin. It also explained why he wasn't there to greet her this morning. For some weird reason on this fine morning she was pissed at him for thwarting her plans to see her family.

"Mistress we will come back at another time"

"No I want to see my cousin" she said as she started to walk up her stone stairs.

"Have you forgotten the rules that he told you when you first came here weeks ago, if you interrupt him even if it is sexual then you will be punished" he warned her as she was on the bottom two stairs of her home. He saw her turn back around to him walking down the two stairs looking forlorn.

"If it is any help to you Mistress you will see her at dinner. For now we will go to the Fifth Mistress to these lands" he said as they started to walk down the path of the fifth house.

That path was much shorter than she thought as she walked to the fifth sister's home. This time she wasn't greeted warmly like she was when she with her second and third sisters nor did she have to put herself out there like she did with her first sister. She didn't have an audience at all and it was so bad that the housekeeper had to fetch her. As he did she continued to think about this situation and whether or not it was the right one. She did more time to see her cousin but if she was that preoccupied with Naraku all of the time then she would still be as lonely as she already felt. 'I just wish that there was a way out of this, or maybe I should just accept my fate' she kept thinking because it would only been a matter of time when she had to settle down and marry a man anyway.

"Good morning Auntie" a little boy said to her knocking her out of her daydream. He had violet eyes with a navy blue Kimoto on and a navy cap on the top of his dark brown shoulder length head. Again he was surely Naraku if his smirk wasn't just like his then she didn't know what was. His eyes had to be his mother's though violet was unheard of, just like her dark green hues the little boy had to be about six or seven.

"Well hello there and may I ask who you are?" she asked softly.

"I'm Tatsuya and it's nice to meet you" he said so warmly she felt calm again about this place.

"Ah Master Tatsuya aren't you due back from you're break" the housekeeper said narrowing his eyes brown eyes at him.

"No I have five more minutes Miss Nazuna said that I could have them. But you are around so I'm going to get back" he finished and stepped on his foot before running away. Yep he was truly Naraku's child if he did that without a care in the world. Kagome laughed so hard at that gesture that the housekeeper had turned to glare at her which she returned the favor.

"Miss Kagome, Mistress Sango is not feeling well and will not join you today"

"May I ask why?"

"She has a rare cold and she doesn't want to pass it on to you? Master Miroku is tending to her" he said as she looked at him weirdly.

"I don't believe you old man but it is ok I will speak with her later. Now I wish to go to my home and wait for lunch and then dinner with my sisters"

"Very well Mistress" and then they were off to her new home.

--BR-- 

"Sixth Mistress, this is Yuka. Lord Naraku has assigned her to be your maid, Yuka go over and greet our Sixth Mistress" she said bringing the girl to her again. Ayumi smiled as they approached Kagome hoping that for once Yuka could know her place and station.

"Sixth Mistress" she said in a monotone voice.

Kagome snorted as they both approached her, "I've met her already and she has a horrible temper"

"No, not at all she is nice and hard working" she said. "She has been here for several years"

"Lice I hope she doesn't have any lice in her hair I hate lice" she said smugly.

"Yuka go and let Sixth Mistress have a look at your hair" Ayumi said to her when Yuka didn't move she pulled her and said, "Go over there and have her take a look" slowly Yuka went to Kagome and stood. "Yuka kneel down and let her take a good look at your hair"

"What's that smell? Go wash your hair!" she said with a blank look on her face.

"Didn't you hear her" Ayumi said to Yuka who just standing there.

"I just washed my hair yesterday" she said staring across the room although she and Kagome knew that she didn't wash it at all.

"By the way, wash the clothes I just took off while you're cleaning your hair" Kagome said smugly as Yuka could nothing but stare again.

"Go Yuka do it now! Don't upset Sixth Mistress" she warned as Yuka moved from Ayumi's grip stomping to Kagome's clothes. Yuka walked out of the home spitting on all of Kagome clothes as a sign of hate for the woman who stole her position as Sixth Mistress. When she went outside and back in her home she was approached again by Ayumi.

"Yuka, Yuka why haven't you washed your hair? Milord likes you, but it doesn't mean that you will become one of his wives. If she wasn't married to him wife six wouldn't have been you either" she hit her softly and said, "Get real you were born a servant just like me, now do as Sixth Mistress says! And goodness please wash your hair" then she gave her the clothes to wash and Yuka stormed off.

--BR-- 

Dinner was fast approaching Kagome when at the last minute she was asked to dress up wearing the colors of the Northern Lands a navy blue Kimoto. "Yuka, she waited for the girl to come to her, Yuka who is coming here tonight"

"I believe the Lords of the Western Lands" she said bowing.

"My homeland…"

"You lived there?" she asked out of term but Kagome let it slide.

"Yes I did before coming to this place. Get my navy Kimoto I must see my cousin" she said with true smile on her face.

"Mistress she will already be there actually whenever we have special people within the palace we have to going into the dining area by Mistress. Since you are the last Mistress you will have to go in last if there was any other time then you would be able to go whenever you wanted to"

"Very well then hurry and get my things I wish to be there when they announce me" she said happily to the girl.

"Yes Mistress" she said bowing her head to her and she left the home in search for Kagome's new things. But Kagome couldn't wait though to finally see her friend and colleague InuYasha. "And Yuka?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Thank you for finally washing your hair?" Kagome said.

"May I leave now Mistress?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Yes go and be ready when we have to go to dinner" she said and started to get ready for once she wanted to look her best for everyone.

--BR-- 

Naraku was at the main table, in the dining room of his palace when the Western Lords arrived. The first thing he thought of doing was giving InuYasha a surprise since he was the one who had it. He was still happy about his latest conquest marrying the beautiful Kagome his sixth and hopefully final wife. 

"The smile of a bastard" InuYasha said walking in the room with his doctor bag on him. "Your son has been checked out he is doing well"

"Which one InuYasha my eldest son that I share with Kikyo or the one I share with Sango?" he smile broaden as he heard InuYasha growl he loved pushing the half demon's buttons.

"I just wish I wasn't part of this deal between you and my father I would have killed you by now" he said frowning at him it took all of his willpower not to strike him.

"But you are and besides I have a special surprise for you tonight" Naraku said arrogantly as his red eyes connected with his golden ones silently challenging him to cross him.

"Your eldest son is fine" he said ignoring him his red sleeves of his Kimoto touched the sides of his table he sat down pissed. Mostly because he has his young love Kikyo as a wife and he could do nothing about it. Father gave her to him and made their current relationship so rocky that he only spoke to him in meetings. He even spoke to Sesshoumaru more which was also a rarity because they constantly wanted to kill each other. The only reason why they spoke to each other was because of his adopted brother Shippo and his follower Rin and even then that's a huge stretch.

"InuYasha when we get home Shippo will learn to mind Rin and any other lady in waiting" Sesshoumaru said walking with his betrothed Kagura. The woman standing next to him glared at her father as she sat next in between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Rin followed behind both of them much to Kagura's dislike for the girl and sat on the other side of Sesshoumaru.

"Feh whatever the boy does nothing wrong to her they are just playing that's all"

"He's to rough when they play just two days ago she was hit in the eye with a ball" she said as Rin showed InuYasha the evidence of her bruised eye then she smiled again.

"She shouldn't have been in the way" he said as his older brother growled at him

"Boys, Boys it's not good to fight like this besides when your father arrives then I can introduce my new wife. I believe that he knows her as you do InuYasha"

"Oh that's what I wanted to say father won't be here this evening, but he will be here to speak to you tomorrow Naraku" Sesshoumaru said calmly about his father InuYasha rolled his eyes and he smirked. He was still avoiding the man for his bitch Kikyo from what he could see his father made a great investment by marrying off the woman in exchange for current peace. He had a feeling that his little brother didn't know that part yet, not that it mattered but maybe one day he would speak to his father about that.

"Well this is a minor setback but I guess I can enjoy myself with both of you. Housekeeper bring in my wives all six of them"

"Six when did you get married"

"Does it matter half-breed I enjoy immense amounts of pleasure, you should try it sometime but wait you will never rule the Western Lands unless Sesshoumaru dies someday soon. Sesshoumaru if only you had a brother who listened to what I had to say in the first place he would have known that I just said new wife" he smirked as Sesshoumaru smiled at the statement. Although he hated the full demon he couldn't help to humor him either.

"Ha that can be arranged, he smirked as heard his brother growl at him, besides if the woman married you she must have done it to take your money, I mean who really wants you physically" he finished leaning against the table. Then all at once the females started to come into the dining area for their guests.

"Good evening Midoriko, Kagyua, Yura, Kikyo, Sango, and last but not least Kagome" he finished. His minor rival started to become angry and almost lunged towards him. They all sat by mistress next to Naraku as it was a tradition Kagome exactly across from InuYasha.

"You bastard, how dare you take her from her schooling with me. You knew that her family wanted at least one of their children to have an education. That was part of the deal you made with our father" he shouted at him as tried to control his temper. He suddenly stood from his seat like he was about to attempt to attack him again.

Sesshoumaru looked a little surprised at InuYasha's statement he thought for sure that the half breed didn't know about anything concerning Kikyo's sacrifice. "Demi-Youkai calm yourself or I will kill you myself"

"Feh I'd like to see you try Sesshoumaru I've beaten you twice already the last time I checked"

"InuYasha I came here willingly because my grandfather died of a heart attack" she said as InuYasha seemed to calm down for a moment. The food was being served as she still looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What Kagome don't defend him he is a bastard who took advantage of you and Kikyo"

"Only a half breed would defend his favorite whore, I mean student" Sesshoumaru said smirking. He knew of this girl and her troublesome family eliminating her was actually a detriment to the West but for the fun of it he just goaded her. He actually wanted to see how much the girl had in her before she exploded like she did when she was with the Hanyou. But before he could continue he was again interrupted by InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru stay out of this" he said as his older brother's smirk broadened. Then it became a smile when she answered him.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru please stay out of this because I am no whore" she said clenching her teeth at him.

"What talks like a whore is a whore" Sesshoumaru said

"Fuck you" Kagome said now pissed.

"Kagome, you will be quiet while our guest is here or you will not eat the rest of your food tonight. Sesshoumaru I assure you that she meant no harm she is new here after all" Naraku said with a frown on his face. To say that he was pissed at the moment would be an understatement because he was beyond pissed at his little wife. She should know the rules thoroughly before shouting at Sesshoumaru or even speaking to InuYasha like that when they left the lands he would have to teach her a lesson for that. For now though he would be calm if anything she managed to piss off Sesshoumaru and that was a plus.

"I wish to retire" Sesshoumaru said now bored and still pissed for that small outburst.

"Sesshoumaru you haven't even eaten yet" Naraku said.

"I don't wish to with such a disrespectful person in my presence" Sesshoumaru said looking at the last wife of the home.

"Again I assure you that Kagome is my new wife, please enjoy yourself while we eat" Naraku said again looking at her also.

"Very well but control your bitch" he said smirking at the woman's reaction as she balled up her fists with her napkin in her hands. She was fun to him he now knew why InuYasha loved the woman so much she was a 'challenge'. He also knew why Naraku wanted her now too she was a 'challenge' that he could attempt to break, just like he almost did with Kikyo.

"She will be controlled, Kagome stop doing that and eat" Naraku said looking at her hands. She was still balling up her napkin and then he saw her throw it down. "What are you doing now Kagome?" she said narrowing his eyes at her which she didn't look at.

"Lord Naraku I see that I am not needed here I will be in my home" she said moving from the table.

"Um Kagome I'll walk you ok" InuYasha said also getting up. It would be great to catch up with her again since Naraku took her from his classes. She was actually going to be his best candidate for hire when she finished her studies because she learned the material so fast. But now…she was almost nothing as Naraku's new wife.

"You will not be dallying with my wife InuYasha you did that once remember? If Kagome wants to leave then the housekeeper can assist her. Besides I will deal with her behavior later"

"Milord I beg of you she doesn't know our ways yet and I'm sure Sesshoumaru was just saying his words out of sport" Kikyo said interrupting. She knew first hand what this man could do to someone who did not listen to him he was not one to mess around with.

"Not in that way Kikyo, then he smiled a cold smile before speaking again, every wife is different and I happen to like Kagome's spunk therefore she will never be punished" he said now turning his smile into a smirk. He had just figured out a way to break Kagome by turning her sisters against her. But then he would also play the card of them all getting along which could never happen because they were all jealous of the shared attention of him. He even thought he saw Sango quietly grit her teeth at her. So yes this idea could work to his benefit besides when her usefulness runs out he could always find another wife. But he had a weird feeling that her time would never run out and he would love every moment of her, especially since his puppets use to watch the shrine and her all the time in the past.

"That is good Milord, Kagome seems like a good sister" Yura said genuinely as she looked at Kagome while smiling. "It is good that she will not her hurt by your sometimes violent nature"

Deciding not to even approach Yura's comment he turned to his newest wife and said, "You may go Kagome because if you decided to stay I would have to really punish you for your insolence towards my guest no less"

"Very well Lord Naraku" she said while starting to walk away from her table setting as the housekeeper joined her. She walked until she was at her destination and then plopped down in her chair. The housekeeper left the area when she was safely inside but all Kagome could think about was that annoyance of a demon Sesshoumaru. She had always knew of InuYasha stating that he was a bastard but now she knew that he was more than a bastard, he was a obstacle that was in her way. And when she had obstacles blocking her she always had a way to destroy them. But at the moment she had to follow her main challenge in her life living here as a Mistress.

--BR-- 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lantern Ceremony, The Interruptions of a Fifth Mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Nor do I own Raise the Red Lantern it is owned by Zhang Yimou and based on the novel of "wives and concubines" by Su Tong.

I was debating on whether or not I would release this chapter now or on Valentine's Day when I put out the next chapter of 'The Holidays.' But I'm not I hope everyone likes this chapter it could be slightly boring but mostly good… Yeah Enjoy

--BR-- 

_The Fall…_

Three months, three months was the time Lord Inutashio and his family stayed on these lands which meant that Naraku could not touch his wives because of his family rules. Those rules state that a man from the highest standing didn't have the right to perform the famous Lantern ceremony out of respect of his guests. So for the moment they were out of the water on Naraku sleeping with them.

"Kikyo is acting weird to me lately it's like she hates now that I am here. Well I hate that I'm here but she…" she trailed off as the housekeeper came to greet her outside on her stairs of her quarters.

"Mistress please join me for the ceremony tonight. Everyone stands outside of their homes for Milord's speech"

"So why can't he just see me?" she said frowning.

"For two reasons as I stated before he usually has a speech lined up for you and secondly you only have one month free but since Milord had some his guests over for a while it has been three months. Now please come and listen from the doorway going to your home for the current announcements" he said as she followed him to the edge of the door. Then instead of waiting for Naraku to come out wherever he was the housekeeper went at the top of some stairs at the end of each of the houses. One of the men of Naraku's court came down with a lantern as the housekeeper stood waiting.

As Kagome stood at her door she looked over to see Kikyo who she waved at just to have her look off at a distance. Confused she decided to look over at the demon women Yura and Kagyua who were in the actually smiling at her. Again she had that calm feeling in her gut for some reason and smiled back. The servant came with the red lantern and placed it next to her.

"Light the lanterns at the Sixth house" he shouted as the other women left their posted. Midoriko looked down a bit as if she knew Naraku wasn't going to pick her then left. Kikyo and Sango both rolled their eyes and left quickly, while Kagyua and Yura smile again whispering good luck to Kagome. Tonight was her night to be with Naraku, now most people would be happy with this arrangement but she felt completely forced into it.

--BR-- 

_The Fifth Mistress' Home…In the Evening_

"Fifth Mistress, Fifth Mistress" Eri shouted as she rushed into her home. She knew about her usual visits from Master Miroku and for her silence she was given two bonuses at the end of the year. Some people questioned the parentage of little Tatsuya but she knew that he really was Naraku's son he just had his mother's eyes.

"Eri what did I tell you about knocking, she said pulling away from Miroku, I could have been naked, you do remember our agreement don't you?" she said as he quickly got buttoned his shirt again, he uncovered the hanging drapes over Sango's bed and helped her up. Eri knew the deal they had that's what made their friendship so special, she knew that when she needed her privacy to have her lover, while she on the plus side treated her with the best respect which the other servants envied.

"Yes Mistress but it is urgent Fourth Mistress wants to see you. So I decided to use this approach because Master Miroku is still helping you with your aching back" she said slyly as she saw her Mistress and friend quickly put on a pink Yukata.

"Well what are you waiting for send her in" she said as Eri opened the door. Kikyo walked slowly into Sango's home, the woman who she barely got along with. But for the moment she would try to get along with her to save Kagome tonight.

"Big Sister what brings you by this evening? Jealous that Kagome is starting to steal your spotlight, Naraku lusts for her even at the table when she spoke out of term. She got away with things that month that we would get beaten for and now since the 'lords' of the West are gone he can have her all to himself. That must really piss you off to know that your cousin is still much prettier than you" she said smugly as she went up to her mirror to brush her back length hair.

"Always a drama queen huh Sango? I see Miroku is still here do you wish to publicly embarrass yourself by having him here, the smell of sex is all over him and sadly you. And no Kagome is no threat to me but she could be to you, how does it feel too be underrated by the Higurashi family yet again" she couldn't help her usual temper sometimes it got the best of her when she was near her 'sisters.' Smirking at Sango's reaction in the mirror, shocked then pissed another idea popped into her head. Maybe this was the way of getting a firm deal out of her if that was the case then she could keep going. "You know I've been wondering if Tatsuya is really Naraku's or Miroku's because I'm sure that my son is his but that little boy I'm not so sure. So Sango please humor me?"

Miroku looked down at the ground then said "He is not my child Kikyo I wish that he was but he really isn't, I had not met Sango until months after the peace agreement. Sango if you wish I can get you some better herbs for your back. I must take my leave goodnight to both of you and Kikyo?"

"Yes Sango's secret love?" she said smirking she had an idea of them together but never really spoke of it since she was thinking about doing the same thing. His statement just now proved that they were screwing around even if he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Tell InuYasha to see me when his claws aren't playing with you?" he said smirking and then left in his blue Kimoto tied the wrong way but he knew that no one would see him.

Laughing Sango stood from her spot to look at Kikyo's priceless face. To this day she didn't know why Naraku was so attracted to her then again his attraction kept him out of her way to plan his defeat. She wondered why the woman was even in front of her now but she decided to humor her a bit. "Come Big Sister sit in one of my seats with Kagome getting all of the feet rubs I know that you are hurting" she chided as Kikyo still stood.

"Actually I don't need a seat but I do need to talk business with you Sango?" Kikyo said still watching Sango brush her hair.

"Yes I'm listening?" she said while brushing her hair.

"Ruin Kagome's overdue wedding night with Naraku" Kikyo said seriously.

"Why should I help you? You went out of your way to dislike me but now you need me to save that tart of a cousin Kagome" Sango said crossing her arms at the mirror she sat at.

"Fine if you help I will try and be civil towards you but who knows how to sing better than you?" she said trying to sound convincing.

"No Kikyo, I want you to help me with those 'Big Sisters' they are a thorn in both of our sides and I will help you with Kagome. We will never really be friends Kikyo but we can attempt to defeat those whores" Sango said smiling and then she turned from her own reflection to see Kikyo thinking about it.

"Deal Sango you help me with this and I will gladly help you with Yura and Kagyua" Kikyo said looking her way her brown eyes looked happily at Sango's violet ones and then stood. "It's a deal then Little Sister?"

"Yes now please leave an actor has to prepare of everything" she said trying to get ready for the night. As Kikyo left she changed into a blue Kimoto with a navy obi if she was going to piss off Kagome she needed to do it in Naraku's colors.

--BR-- 

_The Wedding Night_

Kagome had on her Hadajuban as she waited for Naraku to show up to her room. Nervously she sat on her bed with her drapes over her not really knowing what to expect when he got there. Their wedding night was long overdue for both of them. After a few minutes heard a knock at her door and told them to come in.

"My, my you do look nice" Naraku said walking to the middle of her home to look at her. He decided to take a seat in one of her chairs not really shocked when just looked away from him. "Did you like the foot rub Kagome it's Ayumi's speciality. A woman can only please her man better if her feet are well taken care of" he said and again he heard nothing from her.

"Take that Lantern next to you, yes Kagome that one and let me take a good look at your beautiful face again" he said as she lifted it up to her face. "Lift it higher Kagome" he said as she just followed his orders. His plan was to sleep with her as he did with all of his lovely wives on their first night with him. A night that was months overdue for him because of the Inutashio family. Something inside of him though told him to wait for a little while longer for this wife, so to loose the situation up a bit more for himself he said something unexpected.

"You school girls sure look different, now undress" he said while he took off his navy Kimoto with his obi followed by his nagajuban and got into bed with his now naked wife who was under the covers. He smirked at her reaction to him eventally that would change when she got use to him, to warm her up he decided to pull her into his arms kissing her softly on her lips. He opened up his eyes again to see her big green eyes staring up at him and with his hands he softly rubbed her face in a calming manner. He was about to tell her that she didn't need to worry about her sleeping with him tonight before he was interrupted.

"Turn off the Lanterns please"

"Nonsense it makes all of this more enjoyable besides I like it bright and formal" he said while still trying to calm her nerves, there was a knock at the door.

"Milord, Fifth Mistress is sick and she is asking for you…" Eri said standing at the new Mistress' door step.

"I'm in bed already" he said puzzled that she of all people would want to see him. Out of all his wives she expressed her hate for him the most.

"It's urgent and she wants no one but you Milord" she said pleading with him.

"It can wait until tomorrow" he said sighing.

"If something serious happens to her then I will be blamed for it" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Sango taught her a few things when she wasn't bored and tonight she hoped that they would work.

"Fuck, what the hell is she up to?" he said raising from his comfortable position with Kagome. "I apologize Kagome but this matter with Sango must be dealt with. I'll have to go see her tonight or she won't let me sleep" he said while he fully got up and put his clothes back on.

When he left the room she heard the housekeeper ask if her 'husband' was leaving her for the night and he said yes. All she could hear was the housekeeper loud cry to light the lanterns at the fifth house. Kagome moved from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror to see tears running down her cheeks at her new life, at her difference.

--BR-- 

_The Next Morning…_

"How did you do it Naraku?" Kikyo asked as she prepared herself for the afternoon. She looked at her mirror to see that he had snuck up on her again. Trying not to be freaked out so much regarded his whatever he had to say next.

"The same way you had Sango ruined my much needed wedding night Kikyo" he said rubbing her shoulders softly. His red eyes lit up at how his little wife was almost as conniving as he was when someone she loved and cared for was being threatened.

"No Naraku you had to have tricked Kagome in someway…" she said looking at him and ignoring his last comment. "And besides I can't help what Sango does as you know we hate each other. There is no way for me to benefit from talking to that…that girl but there was a way to get to the woman that you have lusted for since she was fourteen"

"This little chat was fun Kikyo, we should do it again sometimes. Lunch will be served soon and always remember to be on your best behavior Kagome is new and all" he finished leaving no room for discussion. When he left Kikyo continued dress, this time she decided to be a little different and instead of wearing the red and white Kimoto she decided on green . Once she was finished she left to go to the dining hall of the palace, it was there where she saw everyone except Sango seated and decided to join them. Naraku of course was at the head of the table.

"Where is Sango?" Naraku asked as he waited patiently for lunch and her the tradition states that all of the wives must be present before they eat.

The housekeeper spoke up, "She is on her way Master Miroku is filling a prescription for her aching back" and just moment after he said that she lazily walked in the dining hall.

"Oh here comes Fifth Sister" Yura said smiling. Finally Kagome look took a good look at her 'sister' that she had not seen since her first evening on the Northern Lands. "Fifth Sister, this is our Sixth Sister, you haven't met have you?"

Naraku scoffed "Sango it seems that after all this time you have not properly met your little sister Kagome" he said as he saw Kagome stand up for respect.

"Big Sister" Kagome said smiling at her, then she frowned when Sango violet eyes looked at her with no regard of respect. Sango took her seat ignoring her stance while Kagome slowly seethed taking her seat again.

"Kagome is new here, be good to her. From now on you sisters should all get along well, now let's eat" he finished as the food was being served Sango just looked away with a look of indifference while Kagome regarded her with the same. It was funny that months ago he wanted Kagome and his other wives to hate each other. Then she switched her attention to Kikyo to see that she was smirking today while giving her food. "Why aren't you eating?" he said slightly perplexed.

"I don't like meat" she said and the looked down at her plate.

"Housekeeper what vegetables dishes are available?" he said as the man started to name all of the vegetable dishes Naraku stared into Kagome's green eyes again and said, "Our customs say that the one who gets the lanterns lit could order whatever she likes. So what would you like?"

"I want stewed tofu with spinach"

"Ok Housekeeper have the cooks prepare stewed tofu with spinach also stir fry some bean sprouts" he said as they went off to cook the food quickly. Lunch went off without a word from each mistress just the silence of each wife eating and sharing with each other.

--BR-- 

_Two Evenings Later…_

"What do you think about the lanterns foot massages?" Naraku said as he held her again that night. His mind for some reason not on sleeping with her but just enjoying her for the moment, he smoothed his fingers through her hair as he spoke to her again. "Do you like all of this Kagome, he laughed for a moment, after sometime, you can't live withour lanterns and foot massages" he stopped again when there was knock at the door.

"Who is it at this time of night?" he said pissed again that he had to leave the comfort of his new wife.

"Fifth Mistress is sick and she wants you Milord to come over and see her again" Eri said.

"Fifth sister is asking for you again. You should go to her now" Kagome stopped for a moment looking up at the top of her bed.

"No Sango is getting spoiled, not even Kikyo was like this when she didn't get her allotted time with me" he said.

"You can go, but don't you come back to me again" she said still looking up at the wall. If it was for him to go to her then he would have but he was there with her. Tonight Sango would have to share a bed by herself because like it or not she was Naraku's first choice.

Smiling down at his lovely wife said "Fine I won't go to her"

"Tell Fifth Mistress that I am not going to see her tonight! He shouted at the door.

"What, I can't tell her that she will kill me" Eri said shouting.

"Nonsense! Just do as I say, tell her I'll see her tomorrow!" he shouted again and then silence. Tomorrow he would find out why Sango is so eager to interrupt he and Kagome.

--BR-- 

_The Next Morning…_

Singing was what she heard when we was jolted out of her sweet dreams. "Who's singing? Is it Fifth Sister?"

"Yes"

"She was sick last night now she is singing at this early hour. She won't lets us sleep!" she said sitting up on her bed.

"I've learned a while ago that Sango is a bitch. She sings when she is happy and cries when she is mad. Now Kagome please go back to sleep" he chided as he turned around away from her. But that didn't work for her she wanted to know why Sango was so adamant about interrupting her nights with Naraku?

So she got up from the bed and walked outside of her quarters in her hadajuban, up the stairs of the upper side of the palace to see that Sango was singing as if she had a crowd of people waiting for her. Kagome patiently waited until she was finished and when Sango finally caught on the song stopped. Out of respect and still pissed Kagome crossed her arms and waited until her song was over. Sango folded her singing costume up and lazily regarded her again.

"Fifth Sister are you feeling better now?" she said looking blankly at her.

"Did I wake you from your sweet dreams?" she said smirking at her but Kagome gave her a smug look instead.

"Yes, you did" she crossed her arms glaring at her.

"It's good that you don't sleep too much and become stupid" she said actually smiling at her this time.

"Stupid? I'm not stupid and when people make assumptions of a situation they make an ass of themselves. So I came up here to hear your lovely singing. Please for everyone who is still attempting to sleep, continue"

Narrowing her eyes at the comment she angrily said "You like to hear my singing…but I don't feel like singing anymore" and with that she left Kagome thinking about her difficult 'sister.' She decided to walk back down the stairs and to her home figuring out how she would spend her day. She opened her door to find her new servant girl Yuka pulling away from Naraku's busy hands. Her eyes narrowed as the girl quickly moved away from him and her green eyes connected with brown ones for a moment as if mocking her to question what just went on in own home. The girl walk away of course to start her duties while she and Naraku were alone again.

"You went to hear Sango's singing?" He moved to get his top part of his Kimoto off of her bed. "I've spoiled her, she curses my ancestors when she is upset. Bitch! I'll teach her sooner or later" He kept saying as Kagome just stood there in disbelief at her husband's gall. Silently crying she ran to her desk put her head down and started to cry. He nudged her but she didn't move.

"What is up with you? Are you upset?" He said putting his hands on her shoulders shaking her. "Don't be so childish, let's go downtown today and have some dumplings, you told me that you liked dumplings?" he said as she just kept her head down with only one though running in her head 'how dare he ask such a thing when he just finished playing with my servant, in my home.' She finally shook him off of her by pulling her head up with tears rolling down her face. She had to keep a calm composure but this was so big for her that she couldn't take it all in at the moment.

"What is wrong with you Kagome? He said looking down at her as she cried what he did was nothing short of wrong and she was just being cold hearted. "The others would beg to have a foot massage for the night Kagome. I don't want to give that up to them because of your sillyness"

"I don't care Naraku just go to Sango she loves to sing or better yet keep playing with my servant girl from what I've just seen she more than willing to fuck you" she said not caring at the moment to use his proper title. She was just so angry at the situation and herself for allowing some type of feelings from last night cloud her judgment. Yes she admitted that she had a great time with him as he just held her, not rushing her into sex because he was the Lord of the Northern Lands. But now to see this was…was…

Naraku looked kept looking at her again and just for a moment felt a pang of guilt for her. Then he left her knowing that he had better things to do than to sit with a crying woman who was being selfish because he was being who he is a man. She only knew he left her premises when the housekeeper shouted 'The Master is leaving, put off the lanterns' but she just kept on crying.

--BR-- 

On that same evening at the 'Lantern Ceremony' Kagome stood proud as the servant carried the very heavy lantern to the wife Naraku was going to spend the night with. Actually she didn't care about the outcome of this situation because she knew that he never really touched his first three wives Sango was a long shot considering her history with him and Kikyo was by everyone's standard his favorite in his palace, or from what she has heard lately. So she was very surprised when she saw that same man place a lantern at Sango's door while the housekeeper said to light the lanterns in the Fifth Quarter. She turned to see Midoriko disappointed walk away while her other 'sisters' Yura and Kagyua had a confused look on their faces while looking at her standing tall, just looking away from them all. But then they both turned away also as she did also but not before looking at Sango smirk on her face for her upcoming night. Kikyo left quickly muttering that it was Sango's funeral for one night. It is true what they say sometimes surprises are completely unexpected.

As Sango sat on her bed she was suddenly looked up to see Naraku's red eyes looking at her. She never could figure out how that damn half-breed demon was so fast. "What brings you here 'Milord'?" she said mockingly. "Tired of your new wife already? What's so great about me this evening that you haven't even thought about the Higurashi bitches"

"Kikyo as you know is always so how should I say 'fake' and Kagome is giving me an attitude, you know I won't go to Kagyua,Yura, or Midoriko unless I'm out of options. Plus Sango you are so nice to me, you are sweet, you also sing for me before and after we sleep together" he said pulling her into his arms.

"I do don't I?" she said smirking as he led her to her bed for the night.

While outside on the top of the palace was Kagome listening to them sing in the early morning and decided to head back to her home but a room caught on top of the palace caught her eye. She walked further down on the stable roof of the palace to see the room. Quickly she ran to it to see why it was there and what was it used for?

Slowly she pushed it open as far as it would go because it did have a lock and chain on it, to see that it was room for gruesome tools plus rope. Was it a place for thiefs? Looking a little confused she left this room alone she would question it later, as she walked back to the steps she heard Kagyua's voice. She left the area quickly to see what she wanted, maybe they would know about the room and what it was used for?

--BR-- 


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Sesshoumaru Again: Naraku's first plots

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Nor do I own Raise the Red Lantern it is owned by Zhang Yimou and based on the novel of "wives and concubines" by Su Tong.

I promised myself that if the NY Giants won the Super Bowl that I would post this chapter mistakes and everything else. So I hope someone likes this chapter at least a little please…anyway review as always.

--BR-- 

"Little Sister, little sister please come on down from there, please chat with me" Kagyua said shouting up at her. Kagome glanced at the spot of Fifth Mistress's home for the last time before meeting up with her 'Big Sister.' "What are you doing up there by yourself? Come down, Yura and I would like to talk to you. You don't look too good today Kagome what's wrong?" she said as Kagome walked down smiling at her sister. Kagyua took her hand when she was completely down the stairs.

"No Lanterns and no foot massages last night huh? You really don't look so happy today Little Sister" she said grinning.

"I don't care that much I love being alone a lot. When I was in school I was alone most of the time unless InuYasha was reading with me while I was working"

"But sister it doesn't do you any good being alone in this family or the servants could react differently to you. If you haven't had a foot massage in a few days"

"Milord could come and go as he pleases, it makes no difference to me he has made his choice last night and for once it was not me so I welcome the quiet" she said proudly as they walked to Kagyua's quarters.

"The lanterns though is an old family custom that has been exercising way before I married into this family" she said as they finally made it to her quarters, Yura of course was waiting at the table and they all had some tea. As they were drinking Kagyua went into the back of her closet and got something for Kagome.

"Fine made silk for you go get some dresses made out of it" she said placing it in her hands.

Kagome was shocked that she could get such a gift and said, "This is too much! Besides, you should be the one receiving gifts from me not the other way around"

"Come on sister, I wanted you to have it when I first saw you because I like you. You seem so different from the rest of us so this silk seems fitting for you. Besides I wouldn't give it to that singer if my life depended on it. It is so great that you and Kikyo came from a better household" she finished as they all laughed together as they drunk more tea.

"And did you see how arrogant she was earlier today?" Yura finally said as they finished up, today she was dressed in an orange Kimoto. They walked out of Kagyua's home when Kagome had to ask them something since she was barely listening.

"What is that small room up on the top roof? It has a big lock on it and I was just wondering…" she asked curiously.

"That place, Kagome please don't go there again, several deaths have occurred there please let's not talk about that. We should be enjoying our days and…" Yura was trying to say as she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Who died in that room?" she asked

"They are all women from past generations. They were hung in there because there adulterous ways" Kagyua said. "But please as Yura said before don't ask about this anymore nobody here wants to talk about it" she finished as Kagome started to walk down her stairs.

"Kagome come chat with me if you want to kill time, just please don't go there again" she said as Kagome turned back to her regarding what she just said and they left them to go back to her home.

--BR-- 

"Ladies, Milord is out at the moment and there is no need to wait for him" the housekeeper said and then he took his place behind Midoriko as the girls started to eat except Kagome didn't touch the food in front of her.

"Where is my stewed tofu with spinach?" she said as the housekeeper just stood there not even recognizing what she just said.

Sango place her chopsticks down and took out her handkerchief, with a smug look across her features said "There are too many vegetables dishes out already. Go housekeeper, get me some pork wrapped in taro leaves" she said.

"Yes Mistress" he said as he fulfilled her wishes when he left Sango smirked again.

"You should know 'Little Sister' that the dishes here are for the Mistress that Naraku's has slept with the night before. But you should already know this since he has told you or does this really confirmed my suspicions that you are stupid?" she finished with a blank look across her features as she saw Kikyo narrow her eyes at he as if to tell her that she went too far. But Kagome surprised both of them by getting up from her chair and left the dining area.

"Don't you think you could have folded a little for her Sango? Do you always have to be so arrogant?" she said picking up some rice to place on her plate.

"'Big Sister' just because she is your cousin does not mean I will fold for anyone. To me she is competition like you, Midoriko, Yura, and Kagyua. Besides I'm not the only one being an ass aren't I Kikyo?"

"I'm ignoring her so that she doesn't get hooked on the fact that she is family and I will fold easily. If she is to live here then she needs to know that it is a harsh world even within the walls of this palace. But what you are doing to her now is on purpose so I'm asking you nicely to stop it"

"Let's eat ladies" Sango said ignoring Kikyo. But she had to admit that she was right and maybe she did push this too far. Out of all of them Kagome was a very smart person that Naraku was starting to favor the most. She thought back to the time when she first ate dinner with her and she made that outburst to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Naraku did nothing to her but comply too her going to her room for the night and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous about that. She also knew that Kagome was very smart if she was under InuYasha. The half demon was smart when he needed to be, it was what made him an excellent doctor for these lands. So maybe later she would invite Kagome to a game later on in the evening hours.

--BR-- 

"It took you long enough Goshinki, had the women been properly fed" Naraku said as his looked over at the southern lands.

"Yes Milord do you know how long it takes to properly change into your housekeeper so that they don't notice then change back and help you out with this plan of yours"

"Yes I can only imagine since you have come from me, an incarnation" he said smirking as the wind tickled his hair black hair a bit. "Are you ready to frighten some humans in the Southern Lands?"

"Yes if will bring you one step closer to your goal Milord"

"It will when the humans see you in the already war torn lands, it will give Bankotsu something to think about he will trust me and I will be able to use this to my advantage. Hiten will be difficult because he hates humans and I am a half demon, like that pathetic InuYasha but things can be arranged"

"Of course Milord which reminds me what wife will be the lady of the North" he said.

"Kagome or Kikyo but it will take a lot of time and effort. Bankotsu must believe that demons are complete scum of the earth as Hiten should also feel the same about humans. Only at that point will I be in control of these lands, now terrorize these people and be back by this evening, got it?"

"Yes Milord" he said while walking throughout the lands. He saw Naraku walk the other way probably to go to the Eastern Lands if her remembered correctly Naraku had a quick meeting there before getting back to the his wives.

--BR-- 

Kagome took out her suitcase from under her bed and looked through all of her clothes to find it. When she finally did find what she was looking for she open up the brown casing to find her flute her grandfather gave to her when she was little. It was still in great condition since she hadn't played it in a while she also didn't want her husband to see that she had the flute in her vicinity. Mostly because he may think that she got it from some random boy so she became frighten when she heard something outside of her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Yuka"

"Why are sneaking around on me?" she said frowning. She waited a couple of moment later for the girl to appear in front of her before she spoke again.

"Fifth Mistress has asked for you to join her for a game of Mahjong" Yuka said.

"Me, play with her after what just happened, Mahjong with Fifth Mistress what an idea!" she said loudly as Yuka decided to just leave but not before saying, "No I won't go!" she said as she closed her suitcase and started to make up her bed as she did she heard the faint sound of Sango's voice calling for her.

"Sixth Sister, Sixth Sister…" she trailed off as she opened Kagome's door. This afternoon she was dressed in her Red Kimoto as she approached her 'sister.' "Kagome, we need one more player for team Mahjong, come join us." She finished as Kagome just smiled and then regarded her for a moment.

"I'm not in the mood Big Sister, my stupidity stops me from wanting to play with you"

"Come on, don't stay in the house all day" she said as Kagome just sat on the edge of her bed. "Oh I see you are still upset at me for not getting your stewed tofu and spinach. And for the record you are not stupid I just use that notion for sport"

"I could careless about that 'sister'" she said now looking at her.

"Good I knew that you didn't hold any grudges" she said smiling at her for the first time. "Or perhaps you are afraid of losing all of your money to little old me?" she paused for a moment as Kagome looked over to her in surprise. Reacting to her surprised face Sango said, "But don't worry, I'll let you win against me"

"I guess I must join you. Please Sango play your best who knows who is going to be the loser" she said getting up from her bed and walking towards the door to follow Sango.

"Good" was all Sango said as they walk to her home when they arrived four other people greeted her. Well she knew Kikyo and InuYasha who were standing there but the other two men she wasn't aware of until Sango spoke again.

"This is Miroku he is another family physician from the Eastern Lands as a peace offering. And standing next to him is Hojo he is a friend of Miroku. You already know Kikyo and InuYasha we will be playing team Mahjong a well known Chinese game. When a team loses then we will switch for now Kagome have a seat with Hojo" Sango finished as she saw Kagome grab one of the chairs and sat next to Hojo who kept smiling at her.

"Now I know why Naraku wanted you as a wife you're beautiful" he said still staring at the now slightly freaked out Kagome.

"Stop looking at her like that nitwit" InuYasha said trying to save his friend. "Kagome my prized student how have you been lately in this hellhole of a land" he said as his friend smiled at him. He looked at her and saw that she had on a white Kimoto on today yet she still looked beautiful. But even after he kissed her his heart was still longing for Kikyo.

"I've been doing as well as I can InuYasha thanks for asking" she said solemnly.

"Please everyone take a seat and lets play" Kikyo said a little jealous and still ignoring her cousin.

"I was a well known Youkai Taijiya, actor, and singer brought to these lands as a wife to ensure my brother's safety from my war torn Southern Lands. Kagome was a student under InuYasha who was brought here to ensure her family's safety along with Kikyo here. But today after we destroy Miroku and InuYasha she is going to play to win this game, we should all watch out" she said smiling again as Kagome looked back grinning.

"Come on Sango it's just a game" Miroku said as they took all of the pieces out and placed them in their hands waiting for the first move.

"Fifth Sister you sure are an entertainer. Look at your home it is decorated like a stage" Kagome said from her seat as she looked around her home.

"Sometimes we don't forget our past Miss Kagome" Miroku said as he glanced Sango smiling, then back to the game at hand. As the evening went on Kikyo finally opened up to Kagome as they all just had fun playing the game in front of them plus forming new bonds. Kagome found that Sango was not as horrible as she believed she was just a little rough around the edges.

It was well into the evening hours as when Naraku made it back expecting to see his Sixth wife again. His mind somehow happen to land on her again as he walked towards her quarters to find that she wasn't there. His incarnation or housekeeper came up to him.

"Master you are back from your trip from the Eastern Lands. That was pretty quick Milord why didn't just tell one of the servant boys?"

"Yes I'm here" he said still frowning as he looked at Kagome's home. The lights were off meaning that she went somewhere. Now why did that pissed him off so much that she would not wait for him.

"No worse, I just arrived also Milord, you must be tired" the housekeeper said smiling while bowing to him.

"Yes now where is Sixth Mistress?" he questioned.

"She went to play Mahjong with Fourth and Fifth Mistress. Let me go get her for you"

"Never mind, I'll teach her, she should stay in her home waiting for me even if I don't return for days. Light the Lanterns in the second quarter" he said angrily for tonight he would deal with Kagyua because of her lovely back rubs. Maybe his second wife would relieve some his unwanted stress he had from his trip and his always moving wife.

Kagome heard it, the ringing of the foot massages given to one of the sisters of the palace. She stopped her play with her team member Miroku to just sit in sort of a trance. As she started to play again Ayumi came up to her, "Milord is back from his small trip to the Eastern Lands. He couldn't find you so he went to the second house for the night" she finished and then left the area for them to continue.

Kagome looked down at her piece slightly pissed until Kikyo who was sitting right next to her said, "Never mind that nonsense let's just play" she finally looked over at her cousin and smiled. "You just did Second Sister a huge favor tonight she has been lonely for a long time with Sango and I around. Let Naraku deal with her for one night and you could ask her to pay you if you lose this game against your own cousin. That way, she returns your favor" everyone laughed at the situation.

"I heard Sixth Mistress was getting more schooling through InuYasha prince of the Western Lands? Why did you discontinue?" Hojo said.

"You idiot Sango just said that and I even said hi when she came in" InuYasha said but was stopped by Kikyo and Kagome.

"I have no use for education here. I'm one of Lord Naraku's robes that can be put on or taken off as he likes" she said finally.

Miroku looking over at Kagome who was now waiting her turn for the next game said, "Sango was a famous for singing this opera" he said placing the record on the cassette next to him.

Looking down at her pieces said, "That was over six years ago when my lands were at peace and I could go home to my family" she said as Kagome looked at the piece drop to the floor but no one seemed to notice it. Kagome went over to the table and picked up the piece to see that both Sango's feet rubbing Miroku's while Kikyo was doing the same with InuYasha.

Moving back up from the ground she gave the piece to InuYasha since it was originally his while looking at both Kikyo and Sango. It seemed that they were both very good actors which told her two things her cousin had changed from when she knew her and both women were having some type of affair. For now though she would keep all of this to herself because she really didn't want either of them in any type of trouble. But she had to wonder though what did this place do to you.

--BR-- 

Kagyua on the other hand was giving Naraku one of her back rubs as she was keeping him happy on her bed she whispered in his ear, "Milord I want to fulfill my promise and give you a son" she said still rubbing his back softly as he just moaned enjoying it as much as possible.

--BR-- 

Sesshoumaru played his flute up on the top floor of the Naraku's palace pondering the situation at hand. He already had a feeling that Naraku was planning something big and his father wasn't catching on. Every week his father went with Naraku to stop the disturbances of the Southern Lands by helping the human Bankotsu not Hiten. He of course felt that Naraku was playing both sides but he couldn't get his head strong father to see the same. If only he wasn't clouded by InuYasha's mother then maybe he could see that the strong Western Lands were about to be attacked.

"Oh it is only the asshole who feels that I am a bitch how great it is to see you again" Kagome said standing at the door of the palace. "If I knew it was you playing the flute then I would have turned the other way"

"It not to late to do so Kagome" he said to the woman standing in front of him. The same woman who hadn't strayed much from his mind since he last saw her at the dining table or at her original home in the West. He was still pissed that she would ever stand against him as he sat with Naraku discussing matters. The situation became worse when she left the table as if telling him that she wasn't like the others. He truly believed that Naraku felt the same way for her also which was why he did nothing to her but agree that she should stay in her room. So although Naraku was a major component in his life Kagome was another challenge that he has yet to break.

"You shouldn't call me that. Besides did you not say that I was a whore" she said reminding him of his words three months ago.

"Then what should I call you then Sixth Mistress? For the record you're are only a whore because you were in love with InuYasha or did you forget to mention that to Kikyo?" he said smirking as he placed his flute down for a moment to see her. Even he had to admit that she was beautiful but there were more demon women that he could play with without his other peace agreement Kagura in the way in the West. She was dress in a black and gold Chinese qípáo a complete rarity in Japan then again the Lanterns were a rarity also from China but used in the Northern Lands. Her shoulder length hair tickled the wind a bit as he heard her speak again.

"How do you know that anyway Milord? To set matters straight I liked InuYasha and then fell out of that when he kept proclaiming his undying love for my cousin" then she blushed slightly at him connecting with his golden eyes and then looked down at the ground. "I've being rude by keeping you from you playing your flute please continue"

His face soften at her comments and for a second her really didn't know what to say until he just spoke from his heart. "Do you play the flute Kagome? It that why you are here listening to me now? Did the music I just played bring you here?" he questioned as she looked at him again in his white and black Kimoto.

"No Milord go on I don't mean to interrupt you at all. I'm sorry that I came I know that Milord has always felt that we humans are a nuisance" she said turning away from him. He was about to speak say another smart comment when his 'mate-to-be' called him.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru come down from there I wish to go back home father is not here and I don't wish to be either" Kagura said as she and her mother looked at him on the top of the palace. They could not see Kagome though for some reason they just saw him.

"That would be my mate-to-be she is calling me. I must leave" he finished walking to the other side of the palace. Kagome decided to take her leave also but happen to look back to see that the demon was looking back at her. At that point for both of them it was a trance that couldn't stop them from looking at each other until Sesshoumaru finally broke the their trance walking down the steps.

--BR-- 

**qípáo**: is a Chinese body-hugging one-piece dress for women.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kiss, A Beating, and the Southern Lands

The Southern Lands, A Kiss, and Jealously Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. Nor do I own Raise the Red Lantern, it is owned by Zhang Yimou and based on the novel of "wives and concubines" by Su Tong. 

_The Southern Lands_

Bankotsu sat idly at his makeshift study in the Southern Lands awaiting the reports of his men in battle. A week ago his men reported a demon sighting on the Southeastern tip destroying his people. It made him want to join Naraku's team more by helping him take out the demons of the West and his current enemies the thunder demons. 

The only problem he had with that was the Inutashio's kindness towards him even though he is a demon. A many of nights his men were helped by his younger son InuYasha a half demon when he wasn't in the North. 

His thoughts were always on whether or not this war was a pointless one. He really didn't know why Hiten was so hell bent on killing off his people did the man hate humans that much? The humans of this land and every other land only wanted peace so why for the past six years were both sides almost at a stand still. The Southern lands were peaceful lands where all the other lands learned from. 

Everyone here learned how to co-exist without the use of killing so why was he doing all of this? Hell even his old friend a human woman was one of his wives at the moment though she was in the care of Naraku as a servant. 

"General Bankotsu we have word from the Inutashio that he will allow more humans on his lands temporarily" his guard said bowing before him. 

"Good I will allow it what about Kouga will he be able to allow anyone on his lands yet?" he questioned the man in front of him. His face was saddened as the man said nothing to him about. "Very well try him again and give word to Naraku that I may have an audience with him"

"Yes sir" he said as he left the room. Bankotsu closed his eyes as he thought about why his friend was so hostile towards him, he just didn't get it at all. Hiten use to be a peaceful man of no hatred of any human or demon, that's what made him so great with all the other demon lords, it made off of them improve their methods. He could remember the night Manten was killed, his friend's belief that he and the humans were the ones behind his family's death. 

Who could say such a thing about him and the human race he just didn't get it? His main goal was serve and protect his family, so when he was set up he vowed to find out who would do such a thing. As he attempted to do so he was charged at a fugitive and his people were reduced to slaves which he later set free with the help of the other demon lords. 

And that sparked a war one that he now deemed pointless as he kept thinking about it. He lose so many things during this war three friends, a huge family of demon slayers since Hiten first plans were to rid the earth of the people who hunted demons they were first.

"Bankotsu you wanted to see both of us"

"Ah yes Sesshoumaru and Miroku, a leader of the West, an advisor to the East or shall I say doctor. One I want to know how both of you came here so fast? And why should I believe that Naraku posed as me while killing Manten, what proof do you have on him that would make me believe you?"

Both men looked at each other and smirked then Miroku answered, "Simple Bankotsu, Naraku is a shape shifter spider demon who can change into anything. The man is a cunning half demon who wants control over every land but is pissed that the East and the West had defeated his father Onigumo Nakamura. Oh and you shouldn't worry about how fast we came here just know that we are here"

"What better way to start his takeover than to attack the lands that haven't given him or anyone else a problem? He decides to pit a human friend against a demon friend in hopes that you will destroy each other. Stupidly you have both taken the bait and have been fighting for six years straight but we are here to give you a choice, the lesser of two evils I should say"

"And does your father know about this Sesshoumaru or is this of your own accord I know why Miroku is here but you of all people would help a human why?" he questioned the man with his back still turned from both of them.

"Well as I do dislike humans I am always reminded of Rin who is in my charge and her family who were killed at the hands of Hiten's demon men" he closed his eyes as he remembered Rin crying her eyes out at the scene. Out of all of the humans in the world he hated Rin was the only one that he could tolerate well her and that Kagome girl who always stayed with InuYasha. 

He scoffed mentally at his feeling for the girl living in Naraku's quarters as of late as he should have been thinking of the other woman Naraku set him up with in the agreement Kagura. "Although I don't believe Hiten means any of this he is still hurting from his brother's death. No Bankotsu I didn't come because of my father I came to give you a voice of reason. I believe that Monk over there is doing the same" 

"If I don't listen to both of you then what as of now I'm going to speak to Naraku about the West why shouldn't I believe him?"

"Bankotsu you don't have to believe us, we are just carriers of a message" Miroku said as he started to find a seat his business wasn't finished here at the moment. 

But Bankotsu did believe both of them or was half crazy enough to think about the relationship of Naraku doing all of this. It would make sense for him to want more that the Northern Lands he was given and he knew about the past battles of the East, West, and the North. The North was at one time the strongest place for demons and humans no one could stop them until the brave Inutashio did. 

But he had help from the Eastern lord which at the time was ruled by Ayame's grandfather who in turn married Kouga. That war which caused the death of Naraku's father kept him hardened for a long time he was also angry that the South kept neutral. So it would only be right if the man started this fight but Bankotsu was a man who loved to see things in action, so just Naraku being a shape shifter would not cut it. 

"I will deal with meeting with Naraku stalling him for a little while longer. But I need more information from both of you before I help you. If you can get evidence on this demon that keeps attacking my area and somehow connect him with Naraku then I will give you assistance" he said finally turning to them both. "And Sesshoumaru please if you decide to work with Hiten one day tell him that I'm sorry but he would have killed her just because he felt that I was at fault" his eyes now distant. He decided to look at the ground not wanting to let the men in front of him see his face. 

"Very well if something like that happens then I will tell him. I will take my leave Bankotsu and we will get you the information needed. This Sesshoumaru does not fail anything" he said turning to leave the other two there. He decided to leave the area to glance up at the sky looking at the new moon. Suddenly he smirked as he rushed home to use InuYasha as a sparring partner because the half demon was human tonight.

_Months Ago on the Western Lands_

"_Bye now have a great trip to the Eastern Lands" Ji-chan said to his last customers as he started to close up the shop for the night. The charm shop was a small extension of the shrines he owned. He came here as a way of helping Kagome the first woman of the family to go to school in their lands. _

_Once she graduated from school he would be able to have another hand around the house not to mention a doctor that could be of great value to the Inutashio's wife Izayoi the woman was always getting sick and even though he hated the man InuYasha and his granddaughter were great friends. But then he heard something, "Whose there? Come out and face me like a man or something? The shop is closed come out and journey back here tomorrow"_

"_Old man how have you been" Naraku said coming out of the shadows. He smirk spoke volumes as he regarded the man in front of him._

"_What do you want Naraku I told you before that Kagome will not be one of you're little slaves! It was hard enough giving you Kikyo besides she is at school with InuYasha"_

"_With my money right old man, I'm not here for her yet. Don't you want to know why I'm here Ji-chan? I mean I don't just go places for any reason" he said turning that smirk into a smile, when the man in front of him said nothing he put a hand on his shoulder. "I do want Kagome but I felt that the only obstacle I have in getting her is you and InuYasha. The half breed is a harder opponent you aren't catch my drift"_

"_Leave this place now Naraku or--_

"_Or what you're going to take things into your own hands I doubt it if you are already dead" he looked at the puzzled man still with a hand on his shoulder said, "Whatever you had to drink is really making you delusional especially if you believe that I am the real Naraku" it finished and vanished as the older man fell to his knees. It was all in his drink, his green tea that made him fall to his knees he curse Naraku for doing this to him. He also didn't know how the half demon could do such a great job creating himself without really being in the area, it was probably why he couldn't feel an aura from it. The older man didn't want to die like this so he crawled out of the makeshift shop to the streets where he found a little kit and a little girl._

"_Please children get me some hel--" he wheezed clutching his heart the little girl stood with him as the little boy rushed to get a doctor. She started to cry as a few villagers came by to help but they all knew that he was going to die._

_The Northern Lands_

"This place is hunted is it not?" she questioned as she looked at herself in her mirror her green eyes still had a slight sparkle to them her hair down for the moment as she brushed it some. 

"Hn" was all he said as he stared at the ceiling his red eyes were cloudy as he listen to his school bred wife. 

"Then what is that room in this palace for Naraku?" she questioned again.

"A place where disobedient wives were hung a long, long time ago" he finished as he saw that Kagome said nothing. Then she suddenly threw her comb at her dresser it hit the ground quickly. 

"What is it now Kagome" he said finally waking up. He missed his wife's warmth around him but decided not to question it at the moment. His red eyes looked over at the dresser his wife was at then at the fallen comb on the floor. 

"It's Yuka she is always sneaking around on me. I know that she is around here looking at us as we sleep" she said angrily. She knew that Naraku liked the girl but she just wanted to create some tension at the moment.

"Nonsense, Kagome she can't see anything" he said as he took his robe off of the bed stand.

"You're always on her side because you like her but I can smell her miles away" she said as there was a knock at her door. 

"Who is it?" Naraku asked still sitting up in the bed. 

"It's me the housekeeper, Master" he shouted at the door.

"What is it then I don't have all day" Naraku said.

"Sixth Mistress' stewed Tofu with Spinach and bean sprouts are ready and the other Mistresses are waiting for you both" he said graciously.

"I'm not going let them bring my dishes here" she said folding her arms.

"That's not right Kagome we should go or they will gossip" he looked at his lovely wife and actually smiled she looked cute with her arms folded angrily looking her mirror. It made him was to make her his main lady of the North even more.

"So what I don't care if they gossip. Let them speak maybe it will give them something to do with their miserable lives" she said still looking in the mirror at her dresser she combed some stray hairs from her face as she listened to her 'husband.'

"Alright, we'll eat here go and tell them to bring the food here" he shouted back at the door as the housekeeper did their bidding. 

The Housekeeper ran as fast as he could to the main dining hall of the palace in the rainy weather to approach Midoriko and the others. "Milord says that you Mistresses can go on ahead and eat. He isn't joining you and the dishes prepared will be taken to him and Sixth Mistress" when he finished he took his position on the back wall waiting for any orders. 

"It is not our usual customs perhaps this is Sixth Mistress' idea" Midoriko said with a slight smile as she started to eat some of her food. She was correct his new wife was giving him a run for his money especially if he isn't coming to lunch something he always comes to when he is around. The housekeeper just nodded his head at Midoriko as she started to eat.

Again angry at Kagome's attention Sango threw down her chopsticks. In all of her time here Naraku has never folded for her so of course it pissed her off to see another one of those Mikos' effortlessly win his heart. 

Yura though saw her and smirked her black eyes twinkled as she regarded her, "Fifth Sister, don't get upset it is not worth it. We should eat now" she said picking up her chopsticks to eat the food presented in front of her. The bottoms of her lavender Kimoto sleeves touched some of the sticky food she trying to pass as she spoke. 

"Big Sister, I want to remind you and everyone else in this room that when I get picked I want eat in my room. It is plain unfair that our Sixth Sister has already bested us in a matter of months" she said scowling at her.

"She is correct you know Naraku is pampering her more than he has ever pampered us ever since we have gotten here. I'm with Sango when I say that when my turn comes Naraku and I will spend more time within my quarters" Kikyo said after eating a piece of the spinach.

"My, my Kikyo you seem to be on Sango's side a lot lately" Kagyua dark black eyes regarded her a moment before picking out more food. She saw that Kikyo was about to say something else but stopped here before she could say anything else. "That's all great and dandy but don't be childish Sango! It is totally disrespectful to our Big Sister Midoriko" Kagyua said bored as she now started to drink some of her vegetable soup.

"What the hell do I care you demon woman look at me I'm already an old woman. At the rate I'm going you Kagyua will be head of this household soon enough" she said looking down at her meal. Out of the corner of her eye though she saw Sango angrily leave the table. 

Kagome left the palace today to go to the grasslands of the North dressed in a green Kimoto. The housekeeper warned her to be as careful as possible seeing that she was the new part of 'royalty' of the Northern Lands. She kept focus on the lovely flowers in front of her as she picked you a wild purple blossom and smelled it was nice to finally be able to relax from the taxing job of being a wife. 

Most of her days were spend in the boredom of her quarters idly doing nothing. She closed her eyes to just relax unknowing of a familiar presence near her. Now in her current situation she usually could pick up a demonic presence since she was a Miko but she just enjoying herself too much to care about her powers. 

"For once in your life you look peaceful the joys of being away from Naraku I guess" Sesshoumaru said looking down at the girl in front of him. For some odd reason he liked seeing her calm like this instead of confused and rude towards everyone. 

"And you too demon why are you here Lord Sesshoumaru" she said sitting up from her position in the grass. Her green eyes lazily regarded him as she picked another blossom up to smell. 

"The half breed is gone so naturally he has me check up on his lands. Had I known that you would have turned into the bitch that I already know you are thanks to InuYasha then I would have left you here for someone to kidnap you"

"This place is not dangerous Milord as usual you are delusional"

"Do you always have to seem like you are right Kagome about everything. Before I came out this way the housekeeper told me to check up on you to see if anyone would try anything since Naraku has many enemies. But you always have tell everyone off that you fail to realize that others are trying to protect you"

She rolled her eyes at him "Are you always so arrogant and self righteous? Look around you it is safe I don't know why Naraku ever entrusted you to take care of his lands while he is gone it is obvious you don't know how to take care of anything" she said fully getting up from her seat in the grass. Kagome started to walk away from him but he quickly took hold of her arm.

"I'm not finished talk to you" he said angrily as she struggled to break free from his hold.

"Yes you are now let me go you bastard" she said struggling she started to use her powers on him but he just decided to take hold of her other arm when she happen to turn back to him.

"And if I don't let you go Kagome what will you do use those pathetic Miko powers on me. I am not some servant that will take this Kagome I am the Lord of the West people kneel in front of me even your mother" he said smirking at her as she stood in shock. 

He knew that he was right her mother always made it a point in pampering him and his father when they came by her home on some occasions because she feared that her shrines were going to be taken. He also knew that his father wanted to destroy them because of the hatred he felt for Kagome's grandfather and his stubbornness. Now he is dead and Kagome's mother was doing everything in her power to keep them open because humans needed prayer and hope. It was ridiculous. To top all of it off the woman that he was holding was sending more money to her mother in hopes that youngest of their family Sota had a great education, one that she was denied when she came to this hell. 

"You shut up about my mother you don't know her or me" she completely stop looking at him and looked down. She was shaking when she looked back up at him tears pouring down. "No I'm not right all the time Milord but I try to be even if it is being a bitchy person but you don't know me or my family so don't presume you do. 

Months ago I had to see my grandfather dead in a coffin and all your father had to say was that he was happy to be rid of the long annoyance in his life, him a man who is suppose to be a great Lord of the West. I hate you and your father Sesshoumaru I hate--" she was cut off when he kissed her harshly on the lips. Kagome struggled against him but then it felt so great that she started to kiss him back until he broke it again. She was left in a daze as he regained himself, "Wow" was all she said.

"We must go back Kagome" he said turning from her angrily. He didn't know why he did that just then alright he did know why. It was to firmly shut her up but he didn't expect her to respond to the kiss and when she did it made the human he just turned from more pleasurable. If they had kept going then they would have done some things each of them would have regretted. Plus she was a human for goodness sake and he disliked all humans except Rin possibly.

"Yes Milord we must and please don't worry I know your limitations. You dislike humans and let's face facts I am human. Today I can erase this cursed kiss that you gave me out of my head as I know you will also"

"Indeed now we must head back to the palace grounds" he said. "And one more thing Kagome"

"Yes Milord" she said looking at his back and as he turned around she looked down and blushed.

"Naraku must never know of this" he said narrowing his eyes at her. 

"He won't because that would bring more trouble with upon me and you Milord now please I wish to get back to my quarters" she said. They walked back to the quarters neither of them saying a word to each other but both thinking about what just happened. 

_Dinner the next evening in the Northern Lands_

The women sat in the dining hall with each other eating whatever Kagome wanted since she was being favored by Naraku. Of course Naraku wasn't there for his wives and Sesshoumaru was with his betrothed at the moment. From what they all heard He along with InuYasha would be on the lands until Naraku came home which the housekeeper stated in three days. 

"Kagome you should try the bean soup this evening it is very tasty" Kagyua said suddenly as her green eyes looked at her little sister she still kept that smile on her face as she saw Kagome smile back.

"Yes I believe that I will Big Sister thank you as always you are a great person" Kagome said as she took some bean soup and ate some of it.

"Little Sister I ask you not to take to much bean soup Kagyua's nice ways can be treacherous sometimes" Kikyo said silently hoping Kagome would not take it. She had a feeling that the demon woman had another trick up her sleeve. Sango was right for once in her life they needed to work against these women instead of each other.

"Nonsense I'm sure she means well Big Sister. This is the best hospitality I really had since I've been here. I mean my own family doesn't even care about me here she is at least being nice" she said smiling at Kikyo who threw her chopsticks down and angrily walked off. 

Kagome very shocked started to eat her dinner not worrying about her cousin. The dinner from there went well no one said much but Sango was watching the demon women as Midoriko was ignoring everyone. 

A few hours later back in her quarters Kagome sat down in one of her chairs bored out of her mind. Until she felt this sudden urge to climb a tree. She started to walk outside towards the palace gardens where she could see the huge tree in the distance. 

Her eyes were blurry as she softly laughed while walking to her destination. Kagome slowly climbed the tree as high as she could because for a moment she wanted to see the world. Once she got up to the highest part of the tree she looked out at the neighboring lands. 

She could see the neighboring lands and they were all magnificent even the war ridden South. Then Kagome looked down instead of staring straight ahead smiling at the sights until Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Sixth Mistress why are you up there?" he questioned as he walked towards the tree.

"Well Milord isn't it obvious I'm here to look at all of the lands"

"You should come down from there hanging in a tree is very dangerous" he said actually a little fearful of Kagome being so far in that tree. 

"No you have to make me"

"Kagome if I make you come down from that tree then you won't like it"

Laughing at him she said, "Fine 'Milord' I'll come down from the tree" as she was about to come down she started to become frighten at the fact. Kagome held on to the tree tighter now not know what to do or why she was feeling so fearful all of the sudden.

"Um Sesshoumaru I sort of can't come down from here"

"Why is this Miko?" he said using her proper title. He kept looking and wondering why she was holding on to that tree tighter. "Come down now!" he shouted as she stayed up there holding on tighter.

"Please Sesshoumaru I need you to get me I can't move I'm too scared" she said as she began to cry. Kagome didn't know why she was so weak all of the sudden but she was. She needed him to help her out because she just couldn't bare to look down at the ground again. She closed her eyes and thought about her condition it had to be a fear drug but what kind of fear drug? 

"You have to be kidding me Kagome"

"No please Sesshoumaru, I need you" she said holding on tightly. She felt her foot slip because of her fear and screamed. But before she lost her footing completely he took hold of her then landed back on the grass. 

He placed her down on the ground and saw that she was shivering. "You aren't like this Kagome what's going on?" he questioned as he towered over her.

"I don't know one minute I was fine and then the next I was scared out my mind" she slowly pushed up off of the tree and looked at him. Her hands though were still on the tree bark as her green eyes connected with his golden ones then she looked down from him and blushed. 

"Sounds like a fear drug Kagome and that's a rarity unless someone wants you dead. Do you have any enemies?" he questioned looking at the still shocked woman.

"Not that I know of Milord…"

"Sesshoumaru"

"What?" she said confused.

"Call me Sesshoumaru when we are alone"

"Why should I?" she questioned now looking back at him defiantly. "I'm following proper procedure 'Lord' Naraku hates improper titles"

"Just do it" he said not really knowing why himself. Why did he want her to call him by his first name when they happen to be in the same place for the third time in this palace at least? The other times he had seen her was with her grandfather or her mother when they sometimes came to the palace for meeting that turned disastrous. He never regarded her especially when she was with InuYasha and she was a human and he hated humans.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" she said as she approached him. She took hold of his waist for a hug and when she broke free she looked into his golden eyes again as if she was searching for something. Why did she feel so drawn into him she wondered? She didn't like him much but she was looking at him as he was looking at her as if the were long time lovers. She had to end this charade between them for God sakes they hated each other. She quickly tried to look down at the ground in front of her while she removed her hands from his waist. "I should go Milord Naraku will be expecting me"

"Kagome I'm already here" Naraku said walking over to the two of them. His eyes narrowed at both of them as he approached his red Kimoto moved with the sudden high winds of the day. "Now why would my faithful servants direct me to this location? Wait don't all speak at once Kagome, Sesshoumaru? Never mind but answer me this question Sesshoumaru does all of you kind love humans especially wives" he waited for a moment for Sesshoumaru to speak all he got from the demon was a growl. 

"Still no answer well I should tell you to go to my daughter but like InuYasha you like the scent of a taken woman. But its ok I think Kagome should learn the same lesson her cousin did for kissing InuYasha don't you think Sesshoumaru?" again he heard the demon growl as he walked up to a now scared Kagome. He walked up to the woman just too harshly slap her. 

With the reaction time of the hit he saw that Kagome didn't know that it was coming for her, the woman was now on the ground as he looked back at the angry demon that could do nothing to him. He red eyes looking towards Sesshoumaru's daring him to do something because all you could hear next was the blood curdling scream of Kagome. 


End file.
